<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An explosion in the sky (Or it could just be my heart) by ScorpionMauve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682076">An explosion in the sky (Or it could just be my heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve'>ScorpionMauve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The beast in me (It's falling for you) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpaca Hybrid Seungmin, Bat Hybrid Changbin, Blackbuck Hybrid Hyunjin, Crying, Deer Hybrid Felix, Emotional Hurt, Fireworks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lynx Hybrid Minho, Panther Hybrid Chan, Squirrel Hybrid Jisung, White Fox Hybrid Jeongin, beach, implied polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin wanted to show Hyunjin something new ! Fireworks were so pretty, after all.<br/>So those two, accompanied by Jisung and Felix, spent the whole afternoon and evening on the beach.<br/>At the end of the day, they were all blissfully happy. Or were they ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The beast in me (It's falling for you) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An explosion in the sky (Or it could just be my heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You don't need to have read the first part of the series to understand this one, they're just set in the same universe !<br/>~<br/>I said I would return with the damn hybrids and I did ! Here it stands even though literally no one wanted it lol<br/>Anyways, enjoy~<br/>~<br/>Check out my friend Rina's awesome drawings of <a href="https://twitter.com/inqisn/status/1272458667451875331">Seungmin</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/inqisn/status/1272458768010416136">Felix</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/inqisn/status/1272458834255249409">Hyunjin</a> !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyunjin has never seen fireworks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jeongin learned that, he insisted on dragging him to the beach to see the show scheduled for the city’s holiday. Having grown up in Busan, he had seen a lot of the beautiful lights explode in the sky before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest had offered to the whole group to go together, but most of them refused. Changbin’s ears were way too sensitive and the loud booming sounds would surely send him into overdrive, and Seungmin had decided to stay back to keep him company. Chan and Minho had already planned to walk around the town together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therefore, that left Jeongin with Hyunjin, Felix and Jisung to guide to the beach. The four of them had agreed on going early before the start to get good spots on the sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being used to this kind of event, the white fox knew exactly where to sit down to get the best view. He settled in the middle of the beach, laying out a blanket to avoid getting too much sand on them. While he did that, Felix and Jisung ran after each other, threatening to get pushed in the water. He watched his friends with a smile before turning to the oldest one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepy ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of, yeah, I didn’t sleep that well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin got cut off by a yawn that made his eyes water slightly. Jeongin pulled him down onto the cover before making him lay down on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest for a bit then, I’ll wake you up later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fox giggled, playfully flicking his nose before settling next to his head, hand running through his hair. It didn’t take long for the blackbuck to fall asleep under his gentle ministrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin watched fondly as Jisung and Felix continued chasing each other for a few minutes before collapsing into each other’s arms, rolling onto the sand. They laid like that, tangled under the warm sun. The younger of the two amused himself by tickling the soft point of the squirrel hybrid’s ear, that twitched in response. He whined softly, retaliating by running his finger around the base of one of Felix’s horns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deer gasped and rolled them over, the skin around the short appendages buried in his hair being terribly sensitive. Giggles spilling from his lips and shaking his body, Jisung looked up at Felix with a bright smile. The deer hybrid couldn’t help himself from planting a kiss on the other’s adorably scrunched up nose before wincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sandy, ew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chewed on crunchy grains of sand, getting off Jisung, instead laying next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your fault, dummy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix grumbled even though he knew it was true, being the one who had tackled them to the floor. Jisung sat up, looking back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The beach will fill up soon, we should get a swim in now rather than later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking out at the vast expanse of water stretching in front of him, Felix pursed his lips, gaze evading Jisung’s inquisitive eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really up for it, sorry Ji… But maybe Innie would want to ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squirrel hybrid pouted but nodded, standing up and beginning to walk towards where the other two were. As Felix made a move to follow, he froze at the gasp reaching his ears. He surged forward to get to Jisung’s side, who had bent over, arms crossed over his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix inquired, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stepped on something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip in pain as he raised his foot under the other’s command. He looked at it but there was no wound, just a lot of sand. Felix frowned in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha ! Payback for not coming to swim with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix choked in betrayal, hand instinctively coming out to smack Jisung’s back, which he avoided by sprinting off. By the time he reached the blanket, Jeongin had stood up, pulling off his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Lixie, would you look over Hyunjin-hyung ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, voice soft and smile wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded as he had already planned to if the boy wanted to go swimming as well, anyways. He began brushing off as much of the sand covering him as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, have fun, don’t go too far out, don’t drown, you know how it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully sat down next to the still asleep blackbuck hybrid, trailing his fingers along the exposed skin of his arm. He watched as the other two raced to the water, laughing at the distant shrieks once they reached it. Felix guessed it wasn’t very warm, despite the season. He hoped they wouldn’t catch a cold by staying in it for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid down on the blanket, pulling Hyunjin’s hand in his and closing his eyes. He gently caressed the soft back of the appendage, reveling in how much larger it was compared to his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix rested that way for a while, until he heard something rattling the sand next to his head. He lifted his eyes to see a rather large bird, mostly grey with a wide black strip on the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It jumped towards the deer hybrid, prompting him to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything or are you just checking me out ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tern’s orange beak opened slightly, letting out a litany of soft high-pitched cries. A few seconds later, wings flapped and a smaller bird landed in front of him. It looked similar to the other, only its head had a spattering of white dots, making it more grey overall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute, is that your baby ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another small critter made Felix giggle as he extended his hand towards the small tern. It observed him for a short moment before jumping on it. Its claws were short, consequently not digging into his skin, thankfully. It walked up his arm before settling on his shoulder, pecking curiously at his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, gentle, birdy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a last tap, it stopped pulling at the locks, sitting in the crook of his neck. He smiled and gently caressed its tiny head, feathers quite soft due to its young age. Felix pulled out his phone to snap a few photos, before looking up what species the birds were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, he saw Jisung and Jeongin trot back to him. He dug through the large beach bag they had brought, in order to give them towels. The youngest dived right for him, startling the bird into flying off, placing his dripping palms on Felix’s face, who shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off ! Don’t make me wet, ew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw the rag into Jeongin’s face, threatening Jisung with the same fate. He lifted his hands, surrendering as the youngest dropped next to the two. Hyunjin stirred, slowly shifting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey guys. Water nice ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head vehemently, settling in the leftover space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like water ice, it was so cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the thought, he shivered, making Hyunjin laugh while grabbing the towel from Felix’s hands to gently dry the squirrel hybrid’s skin. He then moved on to his tail that looked all thin from being damp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t deserve your kindness, hyung.” Jeongin intervened, crossing his arms. “He made me believe he hurt his foot on a sharp shell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix gasped, throwing a dirty look at Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did the same thing to me !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incriminated boy crossed his arms, blowing his cheeks out, before releasing the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin splashed that fucking freezing water on me !” He whined, scooting closer to Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oldest pulled him into his lap, rocking him back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My stupid little Sungie, that’s not a reason to scare people like that, okay ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbled a few words before letting out a small “sorry”, which earned him a few pats on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be grumpy, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin added, poking his shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just cranky because he’s hungry. It’s dinner time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix began to dig through their bag again, producing from it a few plastic boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid them on the blanket, between the four of them. He then pulled out chopsticks wrapped in paper towels and distributed them among the group. Jisung had already begun eating by the time Hyunjin had opened all of the containers and put away the lids. The wide-eyed look the boy sent him convinced the eldest to not scold him, instead patting his thigh with a large hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate as the sun set, far off to the West, half above the water and the other over the city. Once they were done and everything had been put away, they still had around half an hour until the show would start. Jeongin decided to show them his favourite trick about beaches. They watched curiously as the boy dug into the sand, white ears twitching on top of his head. He piled it up next to the hole, making sure to flatten it into a smooth slope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin turned around and sat right into the ditch, pressing back against the mound, shuffling to adjust it. He opened his arms in a reveal-like movement, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here it is ! Sand seat !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tail curled around his waist delicately while the others cooed at his cuteness, Jisung immediately imitating his movements. By the time the beach almost overflowed with people, they had all finished and settled comfortably next to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a few minutes later, the first firework exploded, lighting up their faces in a bright red spark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Felix kept flinching in surprise at the booming explosions reaching down, they all loved the gorgeous patterns spreading across the dark sky, flirting with the moon and the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he shot a glance to the side, Jeongin saw the wide smile resting on Hyunjin’s face and the way his small ears kept twitching in joy. He reached to grab his hand, pressing a kiss on it and focused back on the show, heart sated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some more time, all that was left of the fireworks was the smell of smoke filling their noses and the ringing in their ears. They sat there until the beach mostly emptied, enjoying the last of the sand’s leftover heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe it’s time for us to go, isn’t it ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix whined but stood up when Jeongin began pulling him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sleepy, you heard Jin-hyung. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They brushed the sand off their clothes, gathered their things and began walking back towards the road. Their skin was sticky from sweat and sunscreen, as well as the dried salt from Jeongin and Jisung’s earlier bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest would definitely get in the shower as soon as they reached the hotel they resided in. He trotted up to Hyunjin’s side, who offered him a sleepy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find your first firework experience ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin giggled softly, sliding an arm around the fox’s waist leisurely, getting tickled by the fur of his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite nice. I had the best initiator, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin walked to the side, bumping into him playfully, causing more chuckles to slip from them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin grabbed onto the older man’s arm which slipped from around him, shamelessly feeling up his muscles. They turned around at the sounds of heavy stomps from behind them, seeing Felix running to catch up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Lixie ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbled, pushing hair away from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung tried to make me fall for his stupid joke again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked further back at Jisung’s silhouette a few meters back, who was slinking forward at a slow pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sungie, come on, we’re all sleepy and want to shower, let’s not waste anymore time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin called out, making Jisung stand up straighter. A soft whine slipped from his lips, too quiet for them to hear, as he began dragging himself towards them sluggishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to them, the sand beneath his foot clumped into a red ball.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as they reached their hotel, Jisung bid goodbye to the other three and immediately parted ways with them. Jeongin’s guess was that he was simply very tired and slightly upset about having been gently scolded twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squirrel got in the elevator, resting against the wall. He made his way to the room he shared with Seungmin and opened the door quickly. He was met with both his roommate and Changbin’s voices, quietly talking together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung ? How were the fireworks ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin asked from his spot on the mattress, smiling. He tried his best to pull up a similar one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was fun. I’m very tired though, so I’m just gonna shower then crash into bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, his act had been convincing since Seungmin shot him a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. Don’t slip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. The water soon started to run, as Jisung walked under it, washing the sand and residue leftover on his skin. He scrubbed until his skin was red and raw, a heavy fog having filled the room, air getting somewhat hard to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point, Jisung gave up and let himself slide down the wet wall until his ass met the warm floor tiles. He brought his knees up to his chest, burying his head in them as he shook. He couldn’t hold off his tears much longer, letting them meet the shower’s water. He tried keeping his sobs down but was unable to as the pain in his foot and the one in his heart melded together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock on the door made him gasp, bringing his hands up on his mouth to stop the sounds from escaping him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, I can hear you. Are you okay ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin. Of course, with his enhanced hearing, he would have picked up on everything. He answered, trying to keep the waver away from his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, just have some sore muscles bugging me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bat hybrid rattled at the door again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like sore muscles, darling. Please let me help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s heart tightened. He just wanted someone to take care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Door’s open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He murmured, but that was enough for the older man to hear. He pressed on the handle and pushed the door open, sighing at the sight of his form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin quietly approached and turned off the water, reaching down to Jisung to pull him up carefully. At the whimper the boy let out, he stopped his movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hurts ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung bent his injured leg, resting his weight on the other one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin picked him up, holding him against his chest despite his naked body still being wet. He carried him to the bed, where an anxious Seungmin waited. When Jisung got put down on the soft blanket, he curled up again, shivering at the sudden change in temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, please get him a towel and some clothes, I need to look at his foot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpaca hybrid nodded, going off on his task while Changbin’s hand carefully circled Jisung’s ankle to pull it closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be very gentle, but you have to tell me if something hurts, alright ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the hum, he proceeded to turn the limb over to examine its underside. There it was, a big slit of a deep red split the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sungie, that doesn’t look good. At least you cleaned it. What happened ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked as Seungmin came back to their side, beginning to pat Jisung’s skin dry softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stepped on something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin stood up to rummage through Seungmin’s luggage, who he knew had a first aid kit. The younger one ran his finger down the soft skin of Jisung’s cheek, taking his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell the others, Ji ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the question, tears rose back up again, that the alpaca boy was quick to brush away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t believe me when I told them. Thought I was joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched when Changbin’s cold fingers grabbed his foot again but let him do so. Wincing at the sting of disinfectant, he sat up to let Seungmin slip a shirt on him. After the bat hybrid had gently smoothed a bandage over the injury, he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go have a talk with Hyunjin. Minnie, can you stay with him ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin pulled Jisung close from where he sat beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll make sure he goes to sleep. I’ll probably go too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin nodded, grabbing his phone, forgotten on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Rest well, babies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads before slipping through the door and into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Min ? Am I annoying everyone ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin laid the both of them down carefully, before pulling the covers over them. He settled on his side, facing Jisung and brushing his damp hair away from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not, baby, you never are annoying. We all love you so much. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squirrel hybrid looked away, sniffling, before pressing himself closer to Seungmin’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t let me go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shook his head, caressing Jisung’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So, care to explain why Seungmin currently has an armful of injured crying Jisung right now ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was the first thing Changbin asked as soon as he stood in front of Hyunjin. The previously smiling man’s face fell, replaced with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bat hybrid crossed his arms, muscles bulging as he figuratively stared down at the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hyunjin stood up immediately, going for the door, but he was stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you go disturbing him, he only just calmed down. I just came for an explanation. Why didn’t you believe him when he said he stepped on something ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix answered that question, from his spot on the armchair a little further back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had joked about it twice before, excuse us for not trusting his word !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s sharp glare turned to the deer hybrid instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe you could wait until you actually made sure there was nothing before not believing him because that boy won’t be walking tomorrow. I’m very disappointed in you, guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he turned right back around and left to go to Chan’s room to inform him about the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s just say that Jisung wouldn’t joke again for a few weeks afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That sand seat thing is what I would do everytime I watched a fireworks show on the beach during summer, it's very nostalgic for me. Try it out if you have the chance, it's more comfy than just sitting plainly on the sand.<br/>Warning : doesn't work with sandless beaches.<br/>~<br/>I might or might not have another idea for a part 3 so....<br/>~<br/>Twitter : <a href="https://twitter.com/lacyjunnie">@lacyjunnie</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>